1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf bag carrying straps, and more particularly to such a carrying strap and the combination of a golf bag and its carrying strap, whereby the carrying strap includes an over-the-shoulder yolk type collar.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Steurer, U.S. Pat. No. 362,752 teaches the design for an H-shaped dual strap for a golf bag.
Beebe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 387,556 teaches the design for a golf bag with dual shoulder straps.
Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 348,567 teaches the design for a golf bag with a single strap.
Izzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,077 provides a shoulder strap assembly for a golf bag, a first shoulder strap extends longitudinally between spaced locations on the outer surface of the bag and a second shoulder strap has opposite connecting ends which are connected in close proximity to one another to the bag adjacent to one of the spaced locations to which the first shoulder strap member is connected and in such a way that the second shoulder strap will extend away from the bag in a generally loop-shaped configuration whereby the bag may be suspended by one or both shoulder straps from one or both shoulders of the golfer or caddy.
Izzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,259 describes a golf bag with a dual carrying strap assembly. In one embodiment, the strap assembly includes a first strap which is attached to the golf bag and interfaces with the golf bag at first and second longitudinally displaced locations. The strap assembly also includes a separate second strap which is also attached to the golf bag and which one end thereof interfaces with the golf bag at the second location and which its other end either interfaces with the golf bag at this same second location or at an intermediate location such as at the carrying handle of the golf bag. Nonetheless, the two separate straps form two loops such that the golf bag may be supported on both of the golfer's shoulders.
Izzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,703 describes a dual shoulder strap assembly for a golf bag having first and second strap members connected in end-to-end relation to one another along one side of the golf bag, a handle grip interconnecting adjoining ends of the strap members, and circumferential loops serve to connect opposite extreme ends of the first and second strap members to the golf bag in such a way as to maintain the bag in centered relation against the back of the carrier when the straps are passed over the shoulders. The upper and lower extreme ends of the strap members are self-adjusting circumferentially, and the adjoining ends between the strap members are interconnected in such a way as to maintain the strap members in an elevated position so that the bag can be easily lifted off the ground and more easily placed on the shoulders of the carrier.
Izzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,984 provides a golf bad has a support strap assembly that allows carriage by a person. The strap assembly includes a first strap having one strap end secured to the golf bag at a first location at its upper, open end, and the other strap end is secured to the golf bag at a second location longitudinally spaced from the first location. A second strap has one end secured to the golf bag at the second location, and the other strap end is secured to the golf bag at a third location longitudinally spaced from the second location between the second location and the closed end of the golf bag. The ends secured at the second location are preferably attached to one another to form a central portion for the strap assembly. The two straps thus allow the golf bag to be carried on both shoulders and oriented transversely across the back. Various mounts are described for these two straps, and different adjustment and padding structures are disclosed.
Izzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,704 describes a golf bag carrying system, in the form of a dual strap carrier, including a first and second strap secured to the golf bag to define arm and shoulder openings. The straps have shoulder pads and one of which may be covered with a relatively slick material. The first strap second end and the second strap first end are attached to a mid-portion of the bag at a central location. The other ends of the first and second straps are secured to the golf bag longitudinally on opposite sides of the central location. The straps include a first and second resilient strap elements at the central location, and the resilient elements terminate at a location spaced from the shoulder pads. These resilient strap elements position thus the straps for easy access. The first, second and third mounts for securing the straps to the bag are selectively adjustable longitudinally along the bag to balance the bag and to adjust for shoulder width. Also, the pads may be laterally arcuate to facilitate wear. Furthermore, a concavity shaped structure may be formed in the bag to conform to the golfer's back.
Jones, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,778 describes a double strap system for golf bags including a first shoulder strap having upper and lower ends attached to a generally tubular body of a golf bag at first and second locations, respectively. In one embodiment of the double strap system, the lower end of the first shoulder strap is connected to a buckle and slide mechanism which is provided for relocating the second location in a direction that is generally parallel to a length dimension of the golf bag body. A second shoulder strap has opposite ends attached to the golf bag body at third and fourth locations that are spaced apart in another direction. In an alternative embodiment of the double strap system, the lower end of the first shoulder strap may be connected to either one of a pair of attachment devices mounted on the golf bag body to thereby relocate the second location.
Steurer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,205 describes a golf bag in the form of a tubular receptacle with a handle thereon having a dual-loop two-point shoulder strap for engaging both shoulders of an individual carrying the golf bag. The shoulder strap, in one embodiment has a single elongated belt with mutually opposed belt ends. One belt end and a first portion of the belt between the belt ends is connected to a first point on a golf bad and defines a first loop through which an individual inserts one arm to support the golf bag at least partially on one shoulder. The other belt end and a second portion of the belt between the belt ends is connected to a second point on the golf bag and defines a second loop through which an individual inserts another arm to support the golf bag at least partially on another shoulder
Zegar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,347 comprises a golf bag and a carrying device. It includes an elongated rigid bar which is attachable to a conventional single strap golf bag. The bar includes perforations. In one embodiment, the two shoulder straps are designed to be adjustable and include provision for quick attachment to and detachment from the elongated rigid bar.
Lamar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,473 describes a golf bag to be carried by a user for retaining golf clubs having an elongated tubular container, a shoulder strap system for carrying the container on the user's shoulder and a waist band system for fastening the container to the user's waist to support the weight of the container with the user's lower body. The waist band system including a waist band for fastening around the user's waist and a lumbar pad for providing cushioning to the user's lower back. The golf bag allows the user to transfer the weight of the bag from the shoulders to the lower back to ameliorate fatigue and soreness to the shoulders and to improve the golfer's posture and golf ability.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,111 teaches a golf bag with a pair of circumferential, spaced apart straps for carrying the bag across the back. The straps are fully separated and independent.
Dunn teaches a single longitudinally oriented shoulder strap. Zegar and Williams each teach the use of separate and independent shoulder straps extending circumferentially from the side of a golf bag. Izzo teaches a single strap configured into a double shoulder loop assembly with three point connection to the golf bag. Lamar, Jones et al, Steurer '205 and Beebe et al each teaches dual independent shoulder straps arranged in various ways on the golf bag. Steurer '752 teaches a harness having two separate halves interconnected by a joining strap and a four point connection to the golf bag. However, the prior art does not teach a monolithic harness type collar arranged with optional four or two point connection to the golf bag. The present invention teaches this very convenient type of strap and provides related advantages as described in the following summary.